Guys Only See The Things They Want To
by WhoWillSaveUs
Summary: What if Harry and Ron missed a few key things that went on with Hermione? Hmmm. Dramione. During PoA. One shot. Meant to have plot holes.


1Summary:What if Harry and Ron missed a few key things that went on with Hermione? Hmmm. Dramione. During PoA. One shot. Meant to have plot holes.

A/N: For those people, who have to have everything explained, and must have everything in a story known to them, don't read on. /you will not find out how Hermione and Draco got together or anything else about their relation ship, except those things you need to know. There are plot holes in it, but sometimes authors use it as a creative writing devise, such in this case. Just go with the flow in this story, ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do not own the text that is italicized, that belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling.

**Important note:** _Italics_: Direct text from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Not italics: My stuff! Enjoy! If there is a lot of response, then I will write a prequel...maybe.

Dedicated to my friend Ginny who is in love with Dramione and...basically the reason I wrote this because normally I hate Dramione but she bugged me so much about reading them I finally just wrote this to shut her up about me not appreciating fine art...I mean she inspired me...yeah.

**Guys Only See The Things They Want To**

_Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy, but Hermione got there first– SMACK!_

_She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again. _

Malfoy looked at Hermione. Everyone else was in shock...well, so was he. His girlfriend had just hit him! Hermione winked and smiled slightly. Potter and Weasley stood behind her and didn't see her eyes sparkling at him. She put on her fake angry voice again.

"_Don't you_ _dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil —"_

He could tell by the way her eyes narrowed slightly when she said 'dare' that she was serious about that part. She was actually really pissed off, but he could tell that most of the anger was fake by the way her eyes glittered when she called him 'evil'. That was their little joke. He was evil and she was a mudblood. They only said that to fool their friends. Though they often did call each other that when they were together (except for mudblood. The last time Malfoy had called her that when they were together, she hadn't spoken to him for a week, and avoided him until he cornered her in Moaning Murtle's bathroom and apologized. The extent of his insults was know–it–all. A bit pathetic, really...)

She got ready to slap him again and he could tell that she was enjoying hitting him a little too much for his liking.

"_Hermione!" Said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back._

She saw Malfoy's eyes narrow dangerously when Ron grabbed her hand, as they often did when ever she made contact with either Harry or Ron. She struggled out of Ron's grasp before Draco could blow the terrified look he was pulling off to show the anger that she was sure he was trying desperately to control.

"_Get off, Ron!" _

Okay, time to get Draco out of here.

_Hermione pulled out her wand. _

Malfoy wasn't sure what she was about to do. He had always had a fair bit of trouble figuring her out at times like this, not like with Pansy...imaginary shudder Better be safe, this was Granger, after all.

_Malfoy stepped back. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered._

Hermione silently widened her eyes at him, trying to communicate with him while the gorillas were preoccupiedwith staring at him. She tilted her head to the side slightly, signaling for him to go before she had to really hex him.

He got the message.

"_C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons._

But not before Malfoy had given one of his tiny, secret smiles, so discreetly that Potter and Weasley hadn't even noticed. Well, they were to much in aw to notice anything.

"_Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed. _

She smiled internally. Apparently they had both done pretty good, considering she was mad and he was shocked. And they had had no warning. Not bad for a show where the actors add-libbed the whole time.

"_Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You'd just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"'_

To tell the truth, Hermione couldn't give a damn who won the Quidditch cup. Either way, some one she cared about would end up in a really, really bad mood, wether Slytherin won or Gryffindor. Right now she was actually slightly hoping that Slytherin would win, because she felt a bit guilty for slapping Draco. But her Gryffindor pride made up for her guilt.

"_We're due in Charms," Ron said, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."_

_They hurried up the staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom. _

Someone grabbed Hermione from behind a hand curling around her waist, just as Harry opened the door. A hand covered her mouth before she could squeal in surprise. She felt herself being gently pulled back, and around a corner. She could hear Flitwick talking to Harry and Ron as she was being dragged out of sight.

"_You're late boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms_ _today, we've already divided into pairs –" _

The door shut and she was stuck with her captor. She turned around slowly, the person's arm still wrapped around her waist, the other hand dropping from her mouth. She knew who it was before they had even reached the corner.

"Malfoy." She said smiling. He looked down at her (he was so tall!) and tried to look angry, but failed...though he still didn't smile.

"Granger." She smiled again and kissed his cheek. She tried to turn and walk away before anything else was said, but was stopped when he grabbed her hand and dragged her, once again down the now deserted hallways. They walked for a few minutes before reaching their destination: the library.

Madam Pince ignored their arrival, not looking up from her book, figuring it was a sixth or seventh year on their break. The couple wove their way through the stacks (A/N: See a/n # 1 at bottoms of story) and finally arrived at the very back of the library, in the dustiest shelves, where no one else visited, except for them.

Hermione smiled up at him innocently, coughing slightly from the dust that rose up from the shelves whenever her robes swayed. Draco raised and eyebrow, and pointed to his cheek where she had slapped him. The cheek was now a bright pink and she frowned upon seeing it. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard. She held his chin in her hand gently, and tilted his head to that she could get a better look at his 'war wound.' Meanwhile...

"_Where's Hermione gone?" _

_Harry looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when had opened the door._

"_That's weird," Said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe – m_aybe _she went to the bathroom_ _or something?" _

_But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson._

"Well what did you expect me to do? If I had let them have go they would have punched you or done something much worse than slapping you!" They were in the middle of a heated, though whispered arguement.

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "Well, my best friends are about to kill my boyfriend – who I'm supposed to hate, so I might as well just do it for them! Is that what you were thinking?"

"No, actually I was thinking that this way, they will never think I like you much less am dating you. Because trust me, they will remember this for years to come." Her voice dropped down so low he could barely hear her, though he was standing barely half a foot away from her. "And...I was thinking that I didn't want to have to just watch them hurt you. And I...I panicked and figured if I could shock them, they wouldn't be as angry." She looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his cool grey ones. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I understand if you are mad at me." She looked down again and began to back away, intending to leave.

Draco grabbed her elbows gently, (which was weird for him, as he had never been gentle before in his life, until he started dating Hermione) and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips against hers. And...well, that preoccupied them for a while.

"_She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment. _

_Hermione wasn't at lunch either. _

Hermione broke away from the snog (A/N: see a/n # 2). Both gasped for breath. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Bullocks! I've got to go! I've already missed Charms and lunch is almost over!" She started frantically patting down her hair, rebuttoning her shirt, straightening her skirt, grabbing her school robes from where they were thrown onto a chair.

Draco was however, just sat down on a table, watching her with a smirk. "You realize that means we've been at it for over an hour and a half, right? What would the other two members of the Dream Team say?"

Hermione, who was currently on the floor searching for her tie, glared at him. "I don't know. Would you like to find out? Because if I am not up there in five minutes, we will find out, believe me." Draco laughed, and to Hermione's annoyance, picked up the tie, which had been lying on the table, three inches away from him. She snatched the tie from him, and quickly put it on.

_By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried. _

Hermione gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek (his good cheek, not the one she had slapped) and ran out of the library, praying that she would get back to the common room before Harry or Ron saw her. Her clothes were still a mess, and try as she might, she couldn't get her lie flat at all, after and hour and a half of Draco running his hands through it. Hopefully she would get to the common room soon enough to be able to do something.

No such luck. She saw them getting up from their seats in the Great Hall as she ran past the doors. She started running harder, but it seemed that they were quit eager to het up there to. She could hear them talking, faintly, as she was sprinting and they were just walking quickly, before she ran out of hearing.

"_You don't think Malfoy did anything to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward the Gryffindor Tower. _

Haha. They had no idea. Hermione heard their frantic steps approaching the hall the Fat Lady's portrait was in, just as she gave the password and lunged into the portrait hole.

_They passed the security trolls, gave Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room. _

Hermione had just enough time to grab a random book, toss it onto a table, throw herself onto a chair, half hanging off the table, and slam her eyes shut, before Harry and Ron got through the portrait hole.

_Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Harry prodded her awake. _

"_Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking up with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?" _

"_Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?" _

"_What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"_

"_But how could you forget?" Said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"_

"_I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. " Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!" _(Very true.)

"_You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."_

"_No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around_ _for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry... I'll see you in Divination!"_

They completely missed the smirk, very much like a certain blonde's smirk, and the way her eye's sparkled as she left the common room. And they were to wrapped up in their own thoughts to hear her whispered statement of victory. Sometimes guys only see the things they want to.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N #1 – – – Hahaha. Okay, for more information on 'stacks' watch 'The Prince and Me' and you will find out why Hermione like the library so much.

A/N #2 – – – okay, there is a difference between a kiss and a snog. Snogging making out. Great! Glad we cleared that up!

""""""

A/N: wow! I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Hmmmm. Very surprising. Well, tell me if it sucked! Oh, and let me know if I should write a prequel of how they got together and stuff...I might not write it because I am in the proses of another fanfic, Ginny/Harry and that one takes up a lot of my time. I wasn't going to even write this, but I was bored...


End file.
